True Love Never Dies
by imakemyownluck
Summary: When Tony dies in an explosion, can the team put the pieces back together? What will they think of what he left for Ziva? Is he really dead? MAJOR TIVA! little McAbby
1. Kalyee

ZIVA,

If you are reading this then I am probably dead. I would like to share a poem with you.

Nothing Gold Can Stay

By: Robert Frost

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down today.  
Nothing gold can stay

This is from the movie/book, "The Outsiders." I have been thinking a lot about what this poem really means and I think I got it, so here it goes;

Robert Frost explains in his poem that anything that is "gold" cannot stay. Being gold doesn't mean anything important about you. It means that when you are young, you are innocent. When you are young you have time to just look at the sunset and imagine the future. You can think of anything and everything. You are pure. There is a lot of bad stuff in this world. As you get older your purity disappears. You can no longer look at the sunset and think of just the happy things in life.

Ziva, I am asking you to please, not lose your innocence because of this. Maybe you already have, but please do not get stuck in the past. Please do not think of what life could have been like. If you do, you will be the one to lose all hope of ever creating a new and different future that will be full of adventure and new things. I know that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that this makes you the strongest person I have ever met. I know you will make it through this. You are not alone! If you feel alone, feel like the world is crashing, don't forget that you still have a family that loves you and wants you to stay around. (Abby, Ducky, McGee, Gibbs) They all love you and will be there to catch you when you fall. So, don't be afraid to look over the edge and see what your new life is going to be like.

The Words I Couldn't Say:

THANK YOU: I would like to say THANK YOU. You have been there for me every time I feel. It didn't matter how bad it was you were there, and that's all I needed. I also THANK YOU for being my best friend. Even though I didn't show it, I really enjoyed spending time with you outside if work. Like movie nights where I could just be myself and didn't have to put up any shield to protect me form the world. THANK YOU for being my partner. When you came to NCIS it was a difficult time. Kate had just died and I think it hit me the hardest. I hated the idea of you coming and taking her place so quickly. It felt like she was never there. But you stayed strong and somehow convinced me to give you a shot. You saved my life so many times that this last time I had to save yours. THANK YOU!

I'M SORRY: I'M SORRY that I had to be so far away. I'M SORRY that you had to go through this without me. I would give anything so that I could be there to comfort you and make all these feeling go away. I'M SORRY I didn't tell you how much you really meant to me and how much I cared about you. Most importantly, I'M SORRY that I couldn't say goodbye. I wish I could have. I wish that I could have told you this to your face and not through this stupid letter. I'M SORRY ZIVA!

AMERICAN IDIOMS: I just thought I'd give you a few,

A day late and a dollar short. 

_If something is a day late and a dollar short, it is too little, too late._

A little bird told me. 

_If someone doesn't want to say where they got some information from, they can say that a little bird told them._

A penny saved is a penny earned.  
_This means that we shouldn't spend or waste money, but try to save it._

A watched pot never boils.

_Some things work out in their own time, so being impatient and constantly checking will just make things seem longer._

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

_This idiom means that when people are apart, their love grows stronger._

Actions speak louder than words.

_This idiom means that what people actually do is more important than what they say- people can promise things but then fail to deliver._

All bark on bite.

_When someone talks tough but really isn't, they are all bark and no bite._

All that glitters is not gold.

_This means that appearances can be deceptive and things that look or sound valuable can be worthless. ('All that glistens is not gold' is an alternative.)_

Get it off your chest.

_If you get something off your chest, you confess to something that has been troubling you._

Get your feathers in a bunch.

_If you get your feathers in a bunch, you get upset or angry about something._

Cut me some slack.

_This means that you are not putting too much pressure on someone._

Face the thunder.

_If someone has a face like thunder, they are clearly very angry or upset about something. _

Fit as a fiddle.

_If you are fit as a fiddle, you are in perfect health._

I LOVE YOU: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! ZIVA, I fell IN LOVE with you about 4 years ago. The moment you walked into the squad room, I fell IN LOVE, Of course it takes me up until now to admit it but I had to say it. I am madly IN LOVE with you. I think about you every moment of the day. When we are working side by side, sometimes I get distracted and that's when you come in and fix it. I LOVE when we get close enough that I can touch you. Just when our arms touch in the elevator or if you grab my arm to get my attention, all of these things send chills down my spine. I can't stop looking at you. When we sit in the squad room I just stare at you instead of doing work. Sometimes I'm afraid that if I blink you will disappear. I'm afraid that one day you will just get up and leave and I will have never got the chance to tell you how I feel. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever as my partner. I'm IN LOVE with you Ziva and I really wish I told you before. I LOVE YOU.

KAYLEE: This is something that I have been meaning to tell you about; um… maybe I'll just start from the beginning.

About 1 year ago, I did something stupid, no not stupid, I did something unacceptable. When Jenny died I got overly drunk… no wasted. I met this girl named Elise and we went back to her apartment. I don't remember that night clearly. I left her apartment the next morning thinking I would never see her again. Three weeks later I got a call, don't ask how she got my number because I don't know. Elise was pregnant. Even though I didn't know her, I couldn't just abandon my child. I refused to be my dad. As the months pasted, I got to know Elise. She was a nice girl. Always followed rules, and did what she was told. On December 14th Elise went into labor. There were some complications with the pregnancy and they had to have an emergency c-section. At 4:24 pm, we had a baby girl. At 4:59 pm, Elise had died from too much blood loss. So scared shitless, I went to met my new daughter. I decided to name her Kaylee Kelly Elise DiNozzo. I asked the doctor to hold Kaylee for about a week, and he did. In that time I called my old nanny (she was practically my mom), Sarah, and asked her to come to D.C. to help me. I paid her to take care of Kaylee. It was against her wishes but I knew she couldn't live without the money. Anyway, Kaylee is at my house now with Sarah. Since I'm gone, Sarah cannot afford to take care of Kaylee. So I am asking you as my best friend, partner and lover, please take care of Kaylee. I just want her to have a happy life and not live in an orphanage. You can tell Gibbs or anyone, I don't want you to go through this alone. Please don't blame yourself. THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT! I'm sorry you had to find out this way.

Please take care of yourself. I want you to tell stories to her Ziva. I want you to bond with her and protect her. Make sure she has a promising future. Most of all, please tell her about me. I don't want to be her disappointment. I don't want to be yours either. I wish I could tell her stories about her mother but I can't we didn't get that close. Elise always told me that it was like my heart belonged to someone else. I'm glad I died fighting to keep my daughter and you safe. You two are and always will be the most important people in my life. Please stay safe.

Please go to my apartment. After you meet Kaylee I want you to watch the movie _The Outsiders_. It will explain a lot of things, or I hope it will.

I Love You

Always and forever,

Tony DiNozzo

P.S. - Tell Gibbs to watch the _Godfather_.

By the time Ziva read the first line she was crying. She saw this letter on her desk and opened it, didn't expect it was from her dead partner Tony. She tried to stop crying but couldn't. Ziva knew Gibbs would be there any minute and she could let her be seen. She had to stop.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said coming from the elevator.

"Yes, I'm here." Ziva stated. She finally stops crying but her eyes were still red.

"What's going on?" McGee asked looking at Ziva.

"Nothing. I am fine." Ziva said.

"Really then what is this letter?" Gibbs asked looking at the letter.

The room got silent. Ziva didn't want to tell Gibbs but she knew she had to.

"Um… Well… it's from Tony." Ziva said, "He wrote it before he died, actually, before he even went on the mission. He knew he was going to die. Gibbs how? Why?"

"I don't know." Gibbs admitted. "Everything is going to be okay."

The room fell silent again.

"He has a daughter, Gibbs." Ziva finally said,

She started to raise her voice, "It's definitely NOT going to be okay! This little girl has no mother or father! She has no family and no connection to anyone."

Gibbs was shocked, DiNozzo, a father?

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Tony and his stupid drinking problems got him into this one; He had a one night stand after being completely wasted, he didn't know who the girl was but four weeks later she came to his doorstep and told him she was pregnant. Tony took the mother in and they tried to live somewhat happy. December, they had a little girl, Kaylee Kelly DiNozzo. But her mom died in the delivery room." Ziva was crying again. This time she couldn't hold back.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Ziva said, "He called his old nanny to come and take care of her while he was at work. But with him gone, she can't afford to pay for everything. He won't let her go to a foster home. So, he kind of gave her to me. Told me to do what was necessary. He trust will make the right decision on what to do in her life. Even said that his nanny, Sarah, has the adoption papers for when I'm ready. He signed them so all I have to so is sign them and then she's mine, or, someone else sign them if I don't want her."

"DiNozzo! If you were alive right now I swear to god you would wish you were dead!" Gibbs muttered.

Ziva got up out of her chair and walked toward the elevator.

"David!" Gibbs yelled.

Ziva didn't turn around. The elevator doors opened and she walked in.

"David!" Gibbs started to run after her but the elevator doors closed before him. "Dam, McGee, Let's go! We're going to DiNozzo's"

"Right behind you!" McGee said heading toward the steps. This was going to be a long day.

**Bad Driving and 30 Minutes Later**

Ziva walked up to Tony's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming." A voice said from inside.

The door started to open. A little old woman in a nightgown and slippers opened the door.

"Hi, I'm~"

"Ziva?" The women said. "Am I right?"

"Yes, You must be Sarah." Ziva said, "Am I right?"

"Yes, Anthony has told me so much about you!" Sarah said smiling.

"Tony?" Ziva took a deep breath, "I have something you should know."

"Anthony's dead isn't he." Sarah said before one lonely tear slipped out of her eye

**Meanwhile**

"She was crying." McGee said getting into the car.

"I know, Tony said something to her in that letter, I wonder who gave it to her." Gibbs said.

McGee had a flashback:

"If anything happens I want you to give this to Ziva." Tony said leaning over McGee's desk.

"What's going on Tony?' McGee asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this mission. Okay so if I don't come back, then I want you to give this to Ziva." Tony said handing McGee an envelope with Ziva's name in it.

"Don't Go." McGee said, "Just give the assignment to another person."'

"Can't do that. Director's orders." Tony said, 'Just give this to Ziva."

With that, Tony walked away.

"McGee! Hello."Gibbs head slapped McGee.

"O. Uh… was just thinking about Tony." McGee said.

'Dam, Ziva" Gibbs said as they passed by Tony's apartment building. Ziva's car was taking up to spots.

**Tony's Apartment**

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ziva said trying very hard not to cry.

"Its okay honey," said Sarah leading Ziva over to the couch. "Anthony told me he probably wasn't coming back; I just hoped it wasn't true."

"What?" Ziva said. She was caught by surprise.

"I begged him not to go. For days he walked around the house, just looking at things, he carried around Kaylee for hours and hours whispering stuff to her."Sarah said, "He told me it was for his partner. He had to protect her."

"From what?" Ziva asked. She was really confused. Why was she in danger?

"They were supposed to go on a mission together. Track some ship and tell the director information about it. But something went wrong, once the ship would leave port, everyone was going to die. An explosion was to be triggered on the ship about three days ago. Suicide mission, He didn't want to go. His partner knew nothing about the mission because he decided to go alone. He told me to give his partner this." Sarah said holding a small velvet box. "He said that no one could change his mind. He was going to go alone. I just wish that I had the money to keep Kaylee. He paid for everything. I just don't want to see her go into a foster home. I know he doesn't either but I cannot afford her. It's killing me to know this."

Ziva was shocked. He gave up everything, for me. She owed him her life. A debt she could never repay. Or maybe she could. She could take care of Kaylee. Be her mom. Give her the loving home she deserves.

"I'm so sorry." Ziva said, "It must have been hard to say goodbye."

"Yes, It was the first time I've seen Anthony cry in a long time" Sarah said.

"I'm really sorry for you loss." Ziva said

The silence finally broke when they heard a baby start to cry.

"Kaylee…" Sarah whispered. She got up from the couch. Ziva grabbed her arm.

"I'll get her, if that's okay?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Sarah said

"If you want, I'll watch her for a while, you could relax for a little, if you want?" Ziva asked.

Sarah saw the pain in Ziva's eyes. She could tell she missed Tony.

"That would be delightful." Sarah said with a smile. Sarah got up and went over to a bedroom. "I'll just be in here if you need me. And Ziva, I am really sorry for your loss."

"It's me who should be sorry. I know he thought of you as his mother, and if I were you I would hate me." Ziva said.

"I could never hate you." Sarah said. "Here take this, remember, he told me to give it to you!"

Ziva took a little velvet box out of Sarah's hand. She thanked her and walked into a little yellow room.

Ziva went over to a little white crib, when she looked down at the baby, she smiled. She looked just like Tony. She had brown hair, with little green eyes that sparkle in the light.

**A/N**

**Okay this is my first story, How am I Doing? Tell me , GOOD and BAD!**

**Whats in the box? **

**What's gonna happen to Kaylee? **

**REVIEW!!!!! The MORE Review the more i'll update! **

**More to COME:**

**1. Meeting Kaylee**

**2. Some gets Hurt**

**Tell me what you wanna read! I'm open to suggestions.**


	2. I'm Alive

**A/N: Heyy sorry for the late updtae, i gots a bussy life. ANYWAY!!! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! For just starting out i'm surprised on all the people who read this !!! thanx to all who support me!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Ziva picked up little Kaylee. She was still crying

"Shh shh. It's gonna be okay." Ziva said, "No one is going hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Ziva rocked Kaylee to sleep. After a few minutes Ziva sat down in the rocking chair beside Kaylee's crib. She could picture Tony sitting here at night, rocking Kaylee to sleep. Kaylee started to wiggle, she was awake. The baby looked up at ziva, starring at Ziva's eyes.

"You look just like you father" Ziva smiled. She noticed something around Kaylee's neck. It was a necklace, a Star of David necklace, just like Ziva's. Ziva just smiled at the thought of a very catholic Tony buying a Jewish necklace. On the back of the star it read:

Elise Cohen

1972 – 2009

It was her mothers. Ziva brought Kaylee into the living room. She placed her in the playpen and went over to the T.V. She found the movie The Outsiders and put it in the DVD player. Little did Ziva know, Gibbs and McGee snuck in the door when she wasn't looking.

Ziva pressed play.

"_Ziva, I'm guessing you weren't expecting this." The screen said. It was Tony. "I'm glad I can still surprise you, even if I'm dead."_

Tony had made a video, for her, he wanted to say goodbye. Kaylee looked up at the screen at the sound of her father's voice.

_"I don't know long ago I passed, but it really doesn't matter." Tony said, "What matters is that you're safe."_

Ziva started to cry, again. 'I hate that he can make me cry.' Ziva thought

"_Okay so here goes nothing, no here goes everything." Tony said, he wiped a tear out of his eye. "I wanted to say in person, I'm Sorry. I know, I know, it's a sign of weakness. Well not this time. I really mean it. And I guess there is a little weakness in all of us, my weakness is you."_

_Tony took a breath. "I wanted to say thank you, for being my best friend."_

Ziva was crying, really crying. Gibbs thought maybe he should go over there, for support, but he knew better, she would stop watching it and never would finish it.

_"Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm dead. Well that's a long story, but I'm sure you have the time to listen so here it goes:"_

Ziva wanted to hear the truth, especially from him.

_"Okay so our lovely director, Vance, put us on a suicide mission. He said we would probably not come back, and that would not do."Tony said, "If I may quote a movie I must say, 'You can't live your life for other people, you got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts the people you love.' Ha, I can't believe I just sited the Notebook. Anyway, of you don't get it, I means that I had to do what was right for Kaylee and I. I mean, I really didn't want to hurt you by being dead but also you are the only person I wanted Kaylee to be with, sorry Gibbs but drinking all that coffee is a bad habit. Anyway, I went to the ship, and then I die, I don't know how, hopefully not painfully, an instant death would be nice. I had to save you. Since I know you so well, I have to say this…" Tony took a deep breath. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I did this, I CAUSED THIS, and YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."_

Gibbs watched from the kitchen. He knew why DiNozzo went to the ship. Even though it was supposed to be a secret mission, Gibbs knew everything.

"Dam, DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered, "You've broken like 6 rules in about 6 minutes." Gibbs started to think of all the rules he broke.

Rule 1. Never screw over your partner! (CHECK)

Rule 3. Never be unreachable! (CHECK) – okay this one not so much since he was dead but still, Gibbs can't head slap him.

Rule 4. Never say you're Sorry!(CHECK)

While Gibbs thought of more…

_ "Please can you take care of Kaylee? I thought of you being a ninja and all, you would be the perfect person to protect her from all the bad things in life, I have been through many." Tony said, "Also I have something I have been wanting to tell you…"_

Gibbs sucked in his breath. 'He better not say it!' Gibbs thought.

_"I love you."Tony whispered just loud enough for Ziva to hear. "I should have told you sooner. I mean, it's a little late for feelings considering you saw me on Ducky's table all cut open and dead. Since I'm sure you guys were the ones who investigated my death, knowing Gibbs. _

'He had to say it' Gibbs thought

_"I love you. I always have, and always will. Please stay strong, for Kaylee, Abby, and McGeek, because I know he misses me. Also, tell Gibbs to watch the movie, The Godfather. Hey and there are letters on top of the T.V. for Abby and McGee." Tony said, "Stay safe, don't do anything stupid and Goodbye, For Now."_

The screen went black. The house was silent except for the sobs coming from her broken heart. She wanted him. Ziva wanted him there. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted to 'accidently' touch his arm in the elevator. Most of all, she wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him that she loved him too.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said after awhile. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Gibbs I~" Ziva started but couldn't finish.

"It's going to be okay," Gibbs said, at that moment Kaylee started to cry. Ziva went to get up but then stopped when she saw Gibbs walk over to the playpen and pick her up. "I made you some tea. It's in the kitchen." 

"Tim!" Ziva shouted when she went into the kitchen to find McGee raiding the refrigerator.

"Hey Ziva, How are you, wait don't answer that, stupid question, I'm sorry this is all my fault, umm…" McGee said.

"Don't worry about it. I just need to absorb it in." Ziva said walking over to the counter and grabbing her tea.

"No I mean, I'm the one that put the letter on the desk. Tony came up to me a day before he left for his trip and said," McGee said.

"If anything happens, give this to Ziva." Ziva recited.

"How did you know?" McGee asked.

"He has been telling everyone that," Ziva said grabbing the box out of her pocket, "He told Sarah to give this to me if anything were to happen, although he also told her he was not coming back. Like she knew he was going to die."

"Wow. That must have been hard; ya know to let him go." McGee said.

"Ya, I think it was." Ziva said.

Gibbs walked in with a sleeping Kaylee in his arms.

"She is sleeping, "Gibbs said, "Ziva, would you like to take her to her room?"

"Sure." Ziva said. She walked into the baby's room. Instead of putting her in the crib, Ziva went over to the rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby that she heard Tony singing one morning.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine"

Once Ziva was done singing she put Kaylee in the crib and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Gibbs went back to NCIS. He also took the movie the Godfather. I have seen this one and yet I don't think Gibbs will like this one." McGee said.

"Ha," Ziva laughed, "McGee it's not the actual movie, he recorded something for Gibbs to, hence why he told me to give it to him, if he really wanted him to see it, when he was alive he would have shoved it down Gibbs's throat."

"O," McGee said, "I'm going to grab my letter now."

'Okay, we should be getting ready to go soon," Ziva said, "I'll go wake up Sarah."

**Meanwhile:**

McGee opened the letter that Tony had written for him. It said:

_Dear McProbie Kenobi, _

_Ha, Ya, I know. You told me so! I should have told her earlier. I'll give it to ya. Anyway, stop bragging to yourself, you're supposed to be sad I'm dead. I got some names for you to tell everyone, (keep my traditions alive!)_

_McProbie__McSneaky__McObie Kenobi__Mc(insert name here)__Mc(insert an adjective here)_

_HAHA I'm very creative aren't I! Well I guess this is good bye! So GOODBYE and you will always my little Probster!_

_ TONY!!!_

_P.S. Don't wait to tell her you love her, tomorrow it might be too late._

_P.S.S what you think I didn't notice every time you snuck down to her lab. I know everything Probie, actually, I know more than Gibbs! (DO NOT TELL HIM THAT or I'LL HEADSLAP YOU FROM MY GRAVE)_

McGee just smiled as he read the letter, Tony was right, for once. He had to tell her the truth and hope for the same response in return.

**At NCIS HEADQUARTERS:**

Gibbs walked over to McGee's computer and put in the DVD thing from the movie thing he got from Tony's. Then he pressed play.

_"Hey boss!" Tony's face said. "I'm sure you would like to know why the hell I would die without permission. Please view this alone, you're probably in the squad room cause I doubt a TV or DVD player is in your house."_

_"At this time would you please turn off all cell phones and pagers?" Tony said in an automated voice. "Also, if your name is not Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please leave immediately. I know my face is irresistible but hey, I need my privacy."_

"_Okay, I'm sure you kicked everyone out by now, so the reason why I would die without permission is…"Tony said, "Drum roll please" Tony started to bang his hands on the desk to make loud noises._

_"I'm not dead." Tony said._

_"This ones on me boss," Tony said as he Gibbs slapped the back of his head, "But I'm alive, out there, in Somalia, probably getting the crap beat out of! So if you could hurry up and find me that would be nice. I only told everyone I was dead because I didn't know how long it would take someone to watch this, even though I'm sure it's you, boss."_

_"Would you like to know the reason? Well I'll tell you, it all started when I went to Israel. I went to talk to Eli David, Ziva's father. Anyway, I wanted to ask her to marry me. Ya, I know here comes another one," Tony said as he slapped himself again, "but I knew I loved her and I was just gonna wait until the right time. Now I'm a traditions kind of man, so I like asking the father for his daughters hand in marriage. Maybe it was a bad idea with a family of assonants. Long story short, Eli got pissed, He didn't want his daughter to marry me and then he talked to Vance and they set up a suicide mission for us. Isn't it nice to have a director we can trust?"_

_"Anyway, just find me!" Tony smiled, "and keep them safe."_

The screen went black.

**TONY'S APARTMENT:**

"Sarah?" Ziva said as she lightly knocked on the door.

There was no answer. She knocked again. No answer. Ziva slowly opened the door. When she saw a bloody Sarah on the ground she ran into Kaylee's room. Thankfully the baby was sound asleep in her crib.

"McGee!" Ziva screamed.

"What?" he yelled as he ran into the baby's room.

"Sarah's dead. Tony's bedroom, we have to get Kaylee out of here." She said.

"Go to the front door, I'll go clear the house." He said.

"No you need back up. Um… Crap..." Ziva said.

"Go! You have to keep her safe." McGee said in all seriousness.

Ziva went to the front door, against her better judgment. She knew he shouldn't go alone. About five minutes later she her 3 gun shots. She gripped Kaylee and went to turn around but everything went black.

"Shh shh. It's gonna be okay." Ziva said, "No one is going hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Ziva rocked Kaylee to sleep. After a few minutes Ziva sat down in the rocking chair beside Kaylee's crib. She could picture Tony sitting here at night, rocking Kaylee to sleep. Kaylee started to wiggle, she was awake. The baby looked up at ziva, starring at Ziva's eyes.

"You look just like you father" Ziva smiled. She noticed something around Kaylee's neck. It was a necklace, a Star of David necklace, just like Ziva's. Ziva just smiled at the thought of a very catholic Tony buying a Jewish necklace. On the back of the star it read:

Elise Cohen

1972 – 2009

It was her mothers. Ziva brought Kaylee into the living room. She placed her in the playpen and went over to the T.V. She found the movie The Outsiders and put it in the DVD player. Little did Ziva know, Gibbs and McGee snuck in the door when she wasn't looking.

Ziva pressed play.

"Ziva, I'm guessing you weren't expecting this." The screen said. It was Tony. "I'm glad I can still surprise you, even if I'm dead."

Tony had made a video, for her, he wanted to say goodbye. Kaylee looked up at the screen at the sound of her father's voice.

"I don't know long ago I passed, but it really doesn't matter." Tony said, "What matters is that you're safe."

Ziva started to cry, again. 'I hate that he can make me cry.' Ziva thought

"Okay so here goes nothing, no here goes everything." Tony said, he wiped a tear out of his eye. "I wanted to say in person, I'm Sorry. I know, I know, it's a sign of weakness. Well not this time. I really mean it. And I guess there is a little weakness in all of us, my weakness is you."

Tony took a breath. "I wanted to say thank you, for being my best friend."

Ziva was crying, really crying. Gibbs thought maybe he should go over there, for support, but he knew better, she would stop watching it and never would finish it.

"Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm dead. Well that's a long story, but I'm sure you have the time to listen so here it goes:"

Ziva wanted to hear the truth, especially from him.

"Okay so our lovely director, Vance, put us on a suicide mission. He said we would probably not come back, and that would not do."Tony said, "If I may quote a movie I must say, 'You can't live your life for other people, you got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts the people you love.' Ha, I can't believe I just sited the Notebook. Anyway, of you don't get it, I means that I had to do what was right for Kaylee and I. I mean, I really didn't want to hurt you by being dead but also you are the only person I wanted Kaylee to be with, sorry Gibbs but drinking all that coffee is a bad habit. Anyway, I went to the ship, and then I die, I don't know how, hopefully not painfully, an instant death would be nice. I had to save you. Since I know you so well, I have to say this…" Tony took a deep breath. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I did this, I CAUSED THIS, and YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."

Gibbs watched from the kitchen. He knew why DiNozzo went to the ship. Even though it was supposed to be a secret mission, Gibbs knew everything.

"Dam, DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered, "You've broken like 6 rules in about 6 minutes." Gibbs started to think of all the rules he broke.

Rule 1. Never screw over your partner! (CHECK)

Rule 3. Never be unreachable! (CHECK) – okay this one not so much since he was dead but still, Gibbs can't head slap him.

Rule 4. Never say you're Sorry!(CHECK)

While Gibbs thought of more…

"Please can you take care of Kaylee? I thought of you being a ninja and all, you would be the perfect person to protect her from all the bad things in life, I have been through many." Tony said, "Also I have something I have been wanting to tell you…"

Gibbs sucked in his breath. 'He better not say it!' Gibbs thought.

"I love you."Tony whispered just loud enough for Ziva to hear. "I should have told you sooner. I mean, it's a little late for feelings considering you saw me on Ducky's table all cut open and dead. Since I'm sure you guys were the ones who investigated my death, knowing Gibbs. 

'He had to say it' Gibbs thought

"I love you. I always have, and always will. Please stay strong, for Kaylee, Abby, and McGeek, because I know he misses me. Also, tell Gibbs to watch the movie, The Godfather. Hey and there are letters on top of the T.V. for Abby and McGee." Tony said, "Stay safe, don't do anything stupid and Goodbye, For Now."

The screen went black. The house was silent except for the sobs coming from her broken heart. She wanted him. Ziva wanted him there. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted to 'accidently' touch his arm in the elevator. Most of all, she wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him that she loved him too.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said after awhile. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Gibbs I~" Ziva started but couldn't finish.

"It's going to be okay," Gibbs said, at that moment Kaylee started to cry. Ziva went to get up but then stopped when she saw Gibbs walk over to the playpen and pick her up. "I made you some tea. It's in the kitchen." 

"Tim!" Ziva shouted when she went into the kitchen to find McGee raiding the refrigerator.

"Hey Ziva, How are you, wait don't answer that, stupid question, I'm sorry this is all my fault, umm…" McGee said.

"Don't worry about it. I just need to absorb it in." Ziva said walking over to the counter and grabbing her tea.

"No I mean, I'm the one that put the letter on the desk. Tony came up to me a day before he left for his trip and said," McGee said.

"If anything happens, give this to Ziva." Ziva recited.

"How did you know?" McGee asked.

"He has been telling everyone that," Ziva said grabbing the box out of her pocket, "He told Sarah to give this to me if anything were to happen, although he also told her he was not coming back. Like she knew he was going to die."

"Wow. That must have been hard; ya know to let him go." McGee said.

"Ya, I think it was." Ziva said.

Gibbs walked in with a sleeping Kaylee in his arms.

"She is sleeping, "Gibbs said, "Ziva, would you like to take her to her room?"

"Sure." Ziva said. She walked into the baby's room. Instead of putting her in the crib, Ziva went over to the rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby that she heard Tony singing one morning.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine"

Once Ziva was done singing she put Kaylee in the crib and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Gibbs went back to NCIS. He also took the movie the Godfather. I have seen this one and yet I don't think Gibbs will like this one." McGee said.

"Ha," Ziva laughed, "McGee it's not the actual movie, he recorded something for Gibbs to, hence why he told me to give it to him, if he really wanted him to see it, when he was alive he would have shoved it down Gibbs's throat."

"O," McGee said, "I'm going to grab my letter now."

'Okay, we should be getting ready to go soon," Ziva said, "I'll go wake up Sarah."

Meanwhile:

McGee opened the letter that Tony had written for him. It said:

Dear McProbie Kenobi, 

Ha, Ya, I know. You told me so! I should have told her earlier. I'll give it to ya. Anyway, stop bragging to yourself, you're supposed to be sad I'm dead. I got some names for you to tell everyone, (keep my traditions alive!)

· McProbie

· McSneaky

· McObie Kenobi

· Mc(insert name here)

· Mc(insert an adjective here)

HAHA I'm very creative aren't I! Well I guess this is good bye! So GOODBYE and you will always my little Probster!

TONY!!!

P.S. Don't wait to tell her you love her, tomorrow it might be too late.

P.S.S what you think I didn't notice every time you snuck down to her lab. I know everything Probie, actually, I know more than Gibbs! (DO NOT TELL HIM THAT or I'LL HEADSLAP YOU FROM MY GRAVE)

McGee just smiled as he read the letter, Tony was right, for once. He had to tell her the truth and hope for the same response in return.

At NCIS HEADQUARTERS:

Gibbs walked over to McGee's computer and put in the DVD thing from the movie thing he got from Tony's. Then he pressed play.

"Hey boss!" Tony's face said. "I'm sure you would like to know why the hell I would die without permission. Please view this alone, you're probably in the squad room cause I doubt a TV or DVD player is in your house."

"At this time would you please turn off all cell phones and pagers?" Tony said in an automated voice. "Also, if your name is not Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please leave immediately. I know my face is irresistible but hey, I need my privacy."

"Okay, I'm sure you kicked everyone out by now, so the reason why I would die without permission is…"Tony said, "Drum roll please" Tony started to bang his hands on the desk to make loud noises.

"I'm not dead." Tony said.

"This ones on me boss," Tony said as he Gibbs slapped the back of his head, "But I'm alive, out there, in Somalia, probably getting the crap beat out of! So if you could hurry up and find me that would be nice. I only told everyone I was dead because I didn't know how long it would take someone to watch this, even though I'm sure it's you, boss."

"Would you like to know the reason? Well I'll tell you, it all started when I went to Israel. I went to talk to Eli David, Ziva's father. Anyway, I wanted to ask her to marry me. Ya, I know here comes another one," Tony said as he slapped himself again, "but I knew I loved her and I was just gonna wait until the right time. Now I'm a traditions kind of man, so I like asking the father for his daughters hand in marriage. Maybe it was a bad idea with a family of assonants. Long story short, Eli got pissed, He didn't want his daughter to marry me and then he talked to Vance and they set up a suicide mission for us. Isn't it nice to have a director we can trust?"

"Anyway, just find me!" Tony smiled, "and keep them safe."

The screen went black.

TONY'S APARTMENT:

"Sarah?" Ziva said as she lightly knocked on the door.

There was no answer. She knocked again. No answer. Ziva slowly opened the door. When she saw a bloody Sarah on the ground she ran into Kaylee's room. Thankfully the baby was sound asleep in her crib.

"McGee!" Ziva screamed.

"What?" he yelled as he ran into the baby's room.

"Sarah's dead. Tony's bedroom, we have to get Kaylee out of here." She said.

"Go to the front door, I'll go clear the house." He said.

"No you need back up. Um… Crap..." Ziva said.

"Go! You have to keep her safe." McGee said in all seriousness.

Ziva went to the front door, against her better judgment. She knew he shouldn't go alone. About five minutes later she her 3 gun shots. She gripped Kaylee and went to turn around but everything went black.

**A/N: HAHAHAHHA You really though i would kill TONY!!!!!**

**HAHAH PLEASE REVIEW I GIVE CANDY TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!!**

**Things to come:**

**1. WHERE THE HELL IS TONY?**

**2. WHAT HAPPENED TO MCGEE?**

**3. WHAT THE HELL IS GIBBS GONNA DO?**


	3. Sophie Ranier

**A/N: I got it up as soon as i could, had a dance yesterday and tomorrow i have a luncheon so am prettty much booked all weekend. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Sorry this is a little short, as i said i have lots to do this weekend. Ill try to update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think! (If you don't know who Sophie Ranier is ... she was Ziva;s undercover name when she wen tunder cover with Tony! I think we all know which time this was!!! :) )**

**xoxoxoxoxoxx**

"Ziva?" Gibbs said as he walked through the front door of Tony's Apartment.

No one answered. He saw that Tony's lamp was lying on the floor broken. When he saw this he went drew his gun and went around the rest of the house. First he checked the kitchen, nothing. Then he went into Tony's bedroom.

"Shit!" Gibbs yelled when he saw McGee lying on the floor with two bullet holes in his left leg. Gibbs ran over to him. He had a pulse. McGee was sitting up against Tony's bureau; he had his jacket wrapped around his leg.

'Don't die on me' Gibbs thought as he put more pressure on his leg to stop the bleeding.

"I need backup, Gibbs said as he called NCIS headquarters, "Locate Special Agent McGee's cell phone and get here fast, man down, I repeat, MAN DOWN!"

Gibbs shut the phone and when back to saving McGee, who was unconscious from all the blood loss. He was so focused on him; he didn't see the man sneaking up behind him. About 3minutes later, Gibbs's world went black.

**Ziva:**

"Kaylee?" Ziva said as she woke up. When she tried to move she realized her hands and feet were bound to a chair. She looked around, she was definitely in a cell, one tiny widow, which was the only light.

"She's not here!" A man said coming out of a black corner.

"What did you do to her, I will kill you if you lay one hand on her!" Ziva shot back.

"Don't worry, we promise not to touch her only if…" He trailed off.

"What do you want?" Ziva yelled, she starred right into the man's eyes; he had no emotion a total wall was put up.

"I think the question is…" he got up close to her face, "What do you want?"

"And, what do I want?" She spat at him.

"Tony," He said, "Alive"

Ziva's eyes got big, she couldn't help it. He couldn't be alive, could he?

**Gibbs:**

"Where…" Gibbs said as he looked up. He was tied to a chair, and he could see everything, but his back. 'Dam' he thought. Something rubbed against his arm, and it wasn't a rope.

"Who's there?" Gibbs demanded.

"Boss?" the voice said.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Never thought I'd be this happy to see ya Gibbs." Tony said sarcastically.

**Ziva:**

"Kaylee," Ziva said looking at the bouncing baby who was in a car seat.

"We told you we weren't going to hurt her. But if we have to we will…" the man trailed off.

"What do you want to know?" she asked him. 'He is so stupid. She thought, 'I'm getting more information out of him than he is from me!'

"Well, I would love to know your name!" He said.

'He wasn't a real good interrogator, he had everything she always wanted, a family, locked up, he could take it all away and all he wants to know was her name? Something wasn't right.' Ziva thought.

"My name is my own. You don't need to know it, for now you can call me whatever you want, but I'm not giving you a name." Ziva said sternly.

"Aww, that's too bad, I would have told you my name." he said smirking.

Ziva was silent, all she was doing was starring at Kaylee, and she needed to trick them to get her out of here.

"Let's make a deal, I'll tell you anything you need to know about me and you let her go." Ziva said.

"Let's see, I just have to let her go and you give me all the information I want." He said

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Is there a bad side to this, wait, hmm… umm…" He was confused.

"One condition, I want a video, with time, watching you take her to NCIS headquarters, and I want you to give her to Doctor Mallard. And I want a note to write him, not opened, privately." Ziva said

"Deal." He said, "But how will you write this letter, your hands are tied, and I can't untie them unless I know you will not do anything."

"You can bring all the guns you want in here. Face them all at me while I write the letter, Shot me if I do anything wrong, but I want to see the letter and the baby the whole way and when they get to headquarters I want to see them, turn the camera off remotely when they are in Dr. Mallards hand and I know they are all safe." She said.

"Deal." He said.

_Dear Dr. Mallard,_

_This little girl is named Kaylee Kelly DiNozzo. She is the daughter of Anthony DiNozzo. I was hoping you could check her for any cuts, bruises, anything. Please tell Abigail to look after her for me, for this will_

probably be the last contact you will have with me. I will try to come home to her but in the event I don't, please keep her safe. Tell everyone I am sorry. I know it is a sign of weakness but, she is my

weakness. I made a promise to keep her safe, and I want to keep that promise, even if it means that I must die. 'The brave do not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all', The Princess Diaries. Tony

would be happy to know I'm not using quotes. Maybe I picked it up from him. Please keep her safe. Goodbye.

_Love, _

_Sophie Ranier_

**GIBBS AND DINOZZO: **

"I take it you found my video." Tony said,

"Ya think?" Gibbs said.

"That means Ziva knows and you know about…"

"Kaylee. Yes I do." Gibbs said, "You did what you had to do, you made your own decision, a stupid one but your own. Did you really think he was going to let you marry his daughter? Sometimes I think slapping your head make you think straight."

"Boss, I um. . . I was hoping he would, guess I didn't think about it." Tony whispered.

"Ya, anyway, keep it out of the office." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. It was the first time in a while.

"We got a little problem," Gibbs said, "Ziva and Kaylee were taken, I went to your apartment and found McGee shot and they were gone."

Tony was silent, his world, everything he disappeared for had been taken away.

"What do we do?"

"Well I got a plan, how far are you willing to go?" Gibbs said

"If someone took everything you live for, How far would you go to get it back?" Tony said, this was one quote he never wanted to use.

**A/N: He is not dead!!!! Well you knew that but now he is back in sexy action! **

**Things to come?:**

**1. Will Kaylee make it back to NCIS Headquaters?**

**2. Will Tony really die to get them back?**

**3. What does the man want Ziva for?**

**PLEASE REVIEW... CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! IT IS CALLING YOUR NAME!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DONT I WILL KNOW AND I WILL BE VERY UPSET!!!! THANKSSSSS...**

**Movie Quote of the Day!!! :**

**"You know what it's like getting up every morning? Feeling hopeless, feeling like the love of your life is waking up with the wrong man. But, at the same time hoping that she still finds happiness, even if it's never going to be with you." Albert from Hitch.**


	4. Mrs DiNozzo

**A/N: HEyy finally got it up!!! Reviewww!!!! Thanks to all who are stickin with me!!!!! Spoilers for Season 7 !!!**

**xoxoxoxooxox**

"So, Mrs. …?" the guy said

"Ziva. My name is Ziva." She stated. Ziva watched the TV as Kaylee was being place in Ducky's office. She had to be sure Kaylee was safe before she gave out any information they wanted. Ziva watched the men as they put they baby down, they told him not to ask question for it has a letter from the sender. As soon as Ducky heard this he took the baby and put her on a cold silver table. After that the screen went black.

'What happened? Where is she?" Ziva said as soon as it went black.

"Like I said, we turned off the camera remotely, now if you answer a question then I will show you more of the video." He said with a smirk.

Ziva sat in silence waiting for the question, she knew Kaylee was safe in Ducky's hands; Abby would be down there as soon as he reads the letter and everything will go as planned.

"Tell me what you know about Anthony DiNozzo?" He said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, showing the giant bruise on her face.

**A/N: Does this sound familiar? It should! If it doesn't then watch NCIS you fool!!!**

"What do you want to know?" Ziva said, "I know a lot about him, therefore, you should be more specific."

"Don't get smart with me…" the guy said as he slapped Ziva hard across the face, "Tell me about his past relationships."

Ha. Ziva thought. This might take a little while.

"Well he gets around a lot. I mean got. He got around a lot. If we had to make a list of previous girlfriends I would say that it would be kilometers long." She said

"Miles. It would be mile long." He corrected her.

"That's another thing he does, he loves to correct my idioms. I get them wrong all the time and he always feels the need to correct me." Ziva said remembering all the things she has said in the past…

"_He doesn't have a pot to cook in!" Ziva said._

"_Pot to piss in." Tony corrected her._

"_Everyone that she has married has died." Ziva said looking at the girl in interrogation, "She must have the touch of death."_

"_Ha, that's funny, but actually, it's the kiss of death!" Tony laughed. _

"_Come on Tony," Ziva said starring at the man across from her, "I'm just busting your hits."_

"_Chops." Tony said._

"_Why chops, it doesn't make any sense?" Ziva questioned._

"_Cause it is, deal with it!" Tony smiled. He really didn't feel like explaining that to her._

_**End of Flashbacks:**_

"Do these girlfriends bother you?" He asked.

"Why would they?" Ziva said, she bit her tongue, she should not have said that.

He walked over to her and hit her hard in the stomach. "Okay, since we are getting nowhere, how about we make another deal, your full name for mine and his name." he said pointing toward a man coming out of the darkness.

"Ziva." She said softly, she knew she could keep quiet for days but she didn't want them to get Kaylee again.

"Good, now last." He said starring straight in to her eyes.

"Yours first!" She said loudly

"Milo." The guy said pointing to himself, "and this is Elijah." He finished. "Know your last name."

Ziva thought for a moment, she couldn't decide what to do. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do.

"My last name is…" She started, "DiNozzo. I'm Ziva DiNozzo."

**Gibbs and Tony:**

Milo walked into the room where both men sat, tied to chairs.

"So, I'm guessing you don't know who is behind you, I haven't heard any singing, and he is probably knocked out." Milo said starring at Gibbs.

"Singing?" Gibbs questioned.

"Ya, all he does is sing when no one is in here. Anyway, how's your Mossad officer, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" Gibbs said. Did he just say Mrs. DINOZZO.

"Yes, Ziva. She is married to Anthony correct." Milo said.

"Yes she is, even though I don't approve." Gibbs said, he wasn't sure what Ziva told him but she probably said he wouldn't approve, Rule 12. I take it you have met Ziva." Gibbs looked at the man's knuckles, they were bruised.

"Yes. She is very wise. She decided to stay and tell us everything we wanted to know, in exchange…" He trailed off

"Exchange what?" Gibbs questioned.

"Kaylee. Ziva has bargained her life for Kaylee's. The little girl is on her way to NCIS headquarters, probably being examined by a Dr. Mallard that Ziva told us to give her to." Milo said with a grin on his face.

"I'm glad to know an innocent life doesn't have to die tonight. We all know this has nothing to do with the kid." Gibbs said.

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He knew Ziva was here, alive, probably in the next room. Kaylee was safe too, sent away by Ziva. Tony started to stir, pretending to wake up even though he had heard the whole conversation.

"Ah, nice of you to join us DiNozzo." Milo said.

Gibbs acted shocked, as if he didn't know that Tony was already there. "That's what that smell is!"

"So how did you do it?" Gibbs asked, "Because I have been with DiNozzo for 9 years and I haven't figures out one way to get him to shut up and then you know him for about 1 week and you get him to shut up, can I know your secret."

"Hey Boss, Nice to see you too." Tony said angrily.

"Does this remind you of any movies, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said his plan was working, if only Tony wasn't so focused on Ziva, which he knew he was by the way he said things, in anger.

"Actually, No, well I'm just not thinking straight, well I never think straight but not at the moment. I'll let ya know." Tony smirked.

"Stop the chatter!" Milo said punching DiNozzo in the stomach. "Say anything else without being asked and I'll take it out on Ziva!"

Both men went silent.

"DiNozzo, since you are awake, maybe you should tell me about Ziva." Milo smiled.

"Well… She's my wife." Tony said. He liked the sound of it.

"No Way…" Milo said, "I thought she was your sister! I meant about her life, her past."

WWGD? _(What would Gibbs do) _Tony thought.

"Well she is Jewish, speaks many languages and she is probably the most beautiful person in the world. After that, nothing really matters." Tony said.

"Do you love her?" Milo asked.

There was a small pause before the door busted open with none other than Ziva David and one lovely machine gun.

"How did you?" Milo said, he went to reach for his gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You do realize that I have a gun that could kill you within 2 second of fire." She smiled.

"You could miss. I thought I popped your arm out of its socket." Milo said reaching for his gun fastly, trying to beat Ziva's shot.

A gun went off. Two screams in pain. One voice was a guy and the other's was a girl.

Everything went so fast Ziva couldn't keep up. Milo reached for his gun for the second time. Ziva held the gun up and shot off his arm. They both screamed in pain. Ziva's arm was pulled out of her socket, Milo had tried to but he couldn't get it out when he was interrogating her. Ziva slowly walked over and untied Gibbs from the chair. Her eyes screamed death as they stared into his eyes. She didn't know Tony was behind him.

"Tony's Alive." Ziva stated.

"I know." Gibbs said. Ziva's eyes got big. A smiled went across her face when Gibbs moved out of the chair and she was a familiar pair of eyes looking straight in to hers.

**A/N: HAHAHHAHAHHAhh REVIEWWWSSS!!!**

**Press the green button! It is calling your name!!!**

**More to come:**

**1. Reunited**

**2. Kaylee**

** Shooting ... srry dont hate me just remember the reasons you love mee!!!**

**HAHAHH PLEASE REVIEWWW!!! ILL TRY TO GET NEW CHAPTER UP THIS WEEKEND!!! ANYBODY ELSE WANT NEW EPISODES???**


	5. Old Meetings, New Greetings

**A/N: Heyy i'm getting them up faster now!!!! YAYAYYAYYA!!!! Okay so i dont know how much time im gonna have over the next week so i might post alot this weekend! Tell me whatcha think!!! I think im clearign up some questions if you had any! Also making new ones cause guess what... Its my JOBBB!!!! Anyway HAVE Funn READING!!**

**O and also... I DONT OWN NCIS... I WISH I DID... I THINK WE ALL DO ... BUT WE DONT... CAUSE IF WE DID... TIVA WOULD BE THE NAME OF THE SHOWW!!!!!!!! AND WE WOULDN'T BE HERE WRITING ABOUT TIVA WE WOULD BE HANGING WITH THE CAST!!!!!!!! WHICH IS PROBABLY MY DREAM!!!!**

**xoxoxoxxoxox**

**Previously in True Love Never Dies: !!!!!!**

_"Do you love her?" Milo asked._

_There was a small pause before the door busted open with none other than Ziva David and one lovely machine gun._

_"How did you?" Milo said, he went to reach for his gun._

_"I wouldn't if I were you. You do realize that I have a gun that could kill you within 2 second of fire." She smiled._

_"You could miss. I thought I popped your arm out of its socket." Milo said reaching for his gun fastly, trying to beat Ziva's shot._

_A gun went off. Two screams in pain. One voice was a guy and the other's was a girl._

_Everything went so fast Ziva couldn't keep up. Milo reached for his gun for the second time. Ziva held the gun up and shot off his arm. They both screamed in pain. Ziva's arm was pulled out of her socket, Milo had tried to but he couldn't get it out when he was interrogating her. Ziva slowly walked over and untied Gibbs from the chair. Her eyes screamed death as they stared into his eyes. She didn't know Tony was behind him._

_"Tony's Alive." Ziva stated._

_"I know." Gibbs said. Ziva's eyes got big. A smiled went across her face when Gibbs moved out of the chair and she was a familiar pair of eyes looking straight into hers._

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS:**

"Abigail!" Ducky said into the phone. He had called her as soon as he finished reading the letter. Who was Sophie Ranier? Why did she have DiNozzo's child. When did DiNozzo have a child? Where is Gibbs? Why was Timothy shot? What happened to Ziva? These were all question's running through the doctors confused mind. "I need you to run a search on a Sophie Ranier. This is important, put a rush on it."

"Um, Ducky, I already know who see is." Abby said, "Sophie Ranier died like, three years ago. She was that assassin that Tony and Ziva went undercover for, the married couple."

"Huh?" Ducky said.

"You don't remember, Tony and Ziva went undercover as the married assassins, the real ones died but they had a hit, or we thought they did, the real hit was Tony and Ziva…" Abby said

"O, Yes, thank you." Ducky said, "When you get a moment I need you to come down to my frozen tundra, we have some sort of problem."

"What?" Abby asked.

"I think everyone is in trouble…."

**Tony, Ziva, and the Boss:**

Ziva just stared at him for what seemed like hours. He looked right back at her. Finally Gibbs broke the tension.

"You just gonna stare at him or are you gonna untie him?" He said.

Ziva walked over to help him but he held his hand up in protest.

"I can do it." He said. Tony started to remove the ropes that had held him hostage for so long, after about a minute of fidgeting he got all the ropes stuck together, including the one around his feet. Thinking he won, he tried to stand up but feel on the spot when he tried to walk. The ropes were wrapped around his legs.

"Sure you can!" Ziva stated as she walked over to Tony, untangling all the ropes. She carefully picked at the ropes so that she didn't touch his legs, which had cuts and bruises all over them. When she was finished she stood up and held out her hand. He looked up at her, and then he grabbed her hand and stood up. They both didn't want to admit it but when he grabbed her hand, it sent chills down both of their spines.

Gibbs just watched the two agents reunite for the first time. He wouldn't be surprised if they kissed, and he wouldn't stop it either, they deserved each other; nothing could stop them now, not even him.

"Thanks." Tony muttered as he stood to his feet, he let go of Ziva's hand.

Ziva tried to hide her hurt face. She was so confused.

"Ziva what happened?" Gibbs finally asked. He watched the awkwardness between them and he couldn't help but intervene.

"They left me alone, and I got away, killed the guards, took the guns, killed everyone, we should be safe." Ziva said. "Well I killed everyone except Milo over there; he is probably bleeding to death as we speak."

"What about Kaylee?" Gibbs asked.

Tony flinched at the sound of his daughter's name.

"At NCIS, with Ducky and Abby. Gibbs, what happened to McGee? We found Sarah dead, and then he went to check the rest of the house. I heard gun shots and then everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was here."Ziva said.

"He was shot. NCIS is there now, or I hope they are. I called them and told them to track his cell phone to come get him, but I don't know, that was when it all went black for me."

Tony just stood there as the two NCIS agents talked about a plan to get out of there. He didn't think they knew he existed.

"Umm… Does anybody know where we are?" Tony said. He wanted to be involved with the conversation.

"Weren't you listening DiNozzo, Ziva already said we are outside of D.C. She saw the monument out of a window on her way to save your ass." Gibbs said.

"O." Tony said.

"Anyway we should at NCIS in about 30 minutes, depending on how fast we walk." Ziva said.

"Boss, something doesn't make sense, before I was captured I was in Somalia. How did I get over here, with me knowing?" Tony asked looking at his boss for the answer.

"I don't know DiNozzo, but I'm gonna find out." Gibbs walked out of the room leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." Tony says.

Ziva doesn't answer. He tries to find her eyes, but they are somewhere else, far away from here. He grabs her arm trying to get her attention. Ziva's eyes move from the ground to her arm then back up to him.

"Why are you sorry?" Ziva said.

"I didn't want to leave, I just did what was right. I also knew if you knew anything about Kaylee before I left you wouldn't let me go. I had to make sure both my girls were safe." He said looking into her green eyes.

"Is that so?" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Ya it is. What ya gonna do about it?" Tony said back at her. His hand was still on her arm.

Ziva took a step toward him. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him in to a giant hug. It took him second to register what was going on but after that he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. They stood together in each other's arms, both feeling safe and complete, even though neither of them would admit it to each other.

"I'm Sorry." Tony whispered into Ziva's hair.

Ziva pulled away lightly. "Nothing to be sorry for. Let get outta here."

Ziva pulled out of his arms completely. This left her feeling alone again, even though he was right by her side. She turned toward the door and started to walk out.

"Gibbs?" Ziva yelled as she turned into the dirty hallway.

No one was there. Empty. Ziva turned to Tony. He had a worried look on his face. When he saw her look at him he quickly put it away like always and said, "He is fine. He just went for some fresh air."

Ziva noticed the look before he could put his feelings back inside him. She couldn't hide hers anymore. She tried and tried but one lonely tear fell down her face. She turned away from Tony so that he couldn't see her cry. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so that he was facing her.

"Ziva, nothing is going to happen to him. This is Gibbs we are talking about." Tony said. He pulled her into another hug. She cried into his shoulder.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you're already playing grab-ass." A voice said coming from behind Tony.

"Gibbs!" Ziva whispered into Tony's chest before pulling away from him.

"Let's go! I need a coffee. How about you DiNozzo? David?" Gibbs said turning away from them pointing to the exit.

Ziva looked up at Tony. He gave her one of his famous DiNozzo smiles. They walked out of the building and found 3 NCIS trucks pointing guns at them.

"Hold your fire." A man said when he saw Gibbs walk out of the cell. "Nice to see you made it."

"Your lucky I don't kill you right now, sending one of my agents on a suicide mission, what they hell were you thinking?" Gibbs yelled.

"Agent Gibbs!" Vance yelled back. "You do know you are speaking to your director! We will talk about this incident later, get your men cleaned up."

"You can count on that." Gibbs said leading Tony and Ziva over to a truck. Gibbs was definitely not letting this go.

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS:**

Abby ran down to Ducky's chambers.

"What's wrong?" Abby yelled waking Kaylee up.

"Shhhh…. Abigail, you woke her up." Ducky said.

"Who?" Abby whispered. She walked over to the car seat and looked inside. "Hey, that kid looks just like DiNozzo."

"Very good Abby, that's because it is DiNozzo's." Ducky said. "It also came with this." He handed her the letter.

Abby read the letter. When she got to Sophie Ranier, she got confused.

"Ducky, why is it signed Sophie Ranier?" Abby asked the bright doctor.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Ducky said.

Abby just looked at the letter again. '_Ziva'._ She thought.

"OMG! Sophie Ranier is Ziva. She must not have wanted to use her real name in case someone looked at it. She knew I would remember because I kept reminding her of the night when she and Tony…" Abby trailed off into a mumble of word. She tried to say different things at once to get her thoughts out.

"Abby, Abby, Abby!" Ducky yelled to get her to stop rambling.

"Sorry Ducky. Do you realize what this means?" Abby said.

"Ziva has been taken." Ducky said.

Little did they know that Ziva, Tony and Gibbs where on their way back to headquarters as they spoke.

**A/N: HAHAH WHATCHA THINK!!!... IF I DONT GET REVIEWS THE I MIGHT EXPLODE!!!!! I DONT CARE WHEN YOU READ IT 2:00 am or 5:00pm i want reviews!!! ya i know im bossy, i was made that way... so stick it in your juciy box and suck it up!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! any ideas!!! anything you want to see happen? GOOD / BAD **

**Things to come on TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES...**

**1. Shooting**

**2. Reunited**

**3. Kaylee**

**4. VANCE!!!! I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT I WRITE ABOUT THIS!!! ANY SUGGESTIONS?**

**HAHAH REVIEWS I WANT THEM!!!!**


	6. Uncalled For

**a/n: hahahah owowow WARNING ... THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT LANGUAGE!!!!!!**

**HAVE FUN READING**

**XOXOXOXOOOOXXOOXO**

**Gibbs:**

Gibbs got out of the truck moving straight toward the front doors. He didn't look back to see what Tony and Ziva were doing, right now, he didn't care. Gibbs walked into headquarters and went straight to the elevator. When the doors opened Gibb's eyes met someone familiar's, McGee's.

"McGee. Shouldn't you be in a hospital? You lost a lot of blood and went unconscious and…" Gibbs said.

"Nope as long as I'm near Ducky, and no field work, then I'm good. They also needed the bed, so I told them I would keep it easy." McGee said, "O and nice to see you to boss."

'So you call running up and down the elevator 'taking it easy?' Gibbs said. He was very happy McGee was alive.

"Well, I sorta heard that you guys were coming back from where ever you were so I thought I would welcome ya." McGee said with a smile.

"Thanks McGee. How long have you been out of the hospital?"

"Not long, Abby doesn't know yet. Well she doesn't know that you were captured either. Vance said not to tell anyone." McGee said.

"Okay, have you talked to Ducky?" Gibbs questioned.

"No why?" McGee asked.

"Go get Ziva and Tony." Gibbs said walking into the elevator and pushing McGee out.

"Tony?" McGee stated.

**Ziva and Tony:**

"Well someone's in a hurry." Tony said as he watched Gibbs rush out of the car. Tony didn't move the whole car ride. Not that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. His legs were horrible, torn apart, and his whole body felt like it was about to explode. Ziva didn't move either. They had sat far away from each other. She kept her eyes on the floor when he kept her eyes on her. She knew he was starring at her, she just didn't want him to know that she knew. She didn't want him to see the bruises on her face or the slash marks in her arm from Milo's bloody knife. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out a long time ago, and then just put it back thinking everything was going to be okay. She had wanted nothing more than to hear Tony's voice or to just see his face but know that he was in front of her, it just seemed too real. She didn't deserve this. She had been mad and angry and she put his daughter in danger, she didn't deserve to be happy.

Ziva gave Tony a quick look then looked for Gibbs, that's when she realized who Tony was talking about.

"Huh, O, Guess he couldn't wait to talk to Vance." Ziva mumbled getting out of the truck.

"Hey Ziva, wait up, I can't walk that fast." Tony yelled after her.

Ziva tried to ignore him. She didn't want him to grab her arm, touch her face, make her finally feel complete, something she has wanted all her life. She wanted to go home, curl up in a ball and forget everything that has happened in the past two weeks.  
"Wait!" Tony yelled. He 'ran' up to her grabbing her arm.

"If you want to keep that limb I suggest that you get your arm off of me." She snapped.

"Fine! What has gotten into you? You couldn't seem to let go of me before." Tony pointed out.

Ziva just walked a little faster so that he couldn't keep up. She needed time to think. Once Ziva got to the front door she spotted someone very familiar, McGee.

"McGee! You're alive!" Ziva yelled running toward him.

"I little bullet wouldn't take me down." He said.

"I thought you were dead, I shouldn't have left you…" She said.

"Don't worry about it, how have you been? What happened to you?" McGee said.

"Well I went to go toward you after I heard the bullets, then it went black." Ziva said.

"Gibbs said something about Tony…" McGee trailed off.

"Ya, he is alive, probably coming now, you can go see him, and I'm going to go talk to Abby." Ziva said walking away from McGee.

McGee stood there for a second. He was soaking in two things.

Tony was ALIVE!!!

Ziva didn't seem to care

The sound of a cheerful old friend is what snapped him out of it.

"Probie, looking good!"

**Gibbs:**

**"**Duck?" Gibbs said as he walked into ducky's liar.

"Over here Jethro, I think we need to talk." Ducky said from behind a car seat.

"Let me guess, Tony has a daughter, Kaylee." Gibbs said shocking the doctor.

"Yes but, how did you…" Ducky said.

"Duck, I have bigger problems then telling you how. I know who did this, who captured Tony, who captured Ziva, how do I play this hand?" Gibbs asked.

"You have never taken any of the advice you ask from me, and I think that is wise since no matter what I say, you will do it your way. But if for some reason this is different, I would kill that bastard!" Ducky said in a serious tone.

"I was thinking the same thing." Gibbs said.

Gibbs turned to walk out but was stopped by the comment he feared most.

"We all know you're not the type to retire, Jethro, don't make this your last case."

It was true. Except for the one time, everyone knew this was how Gibbs was going to die, hopefully not too soon.

**Ziva and Abby: **

"Abby!" Ziva said walking in the bouncing scientist's lab.

"OMG! Ziva what the hell! You sent that letter, with the kid, and said you might not come back, I am not a mother, I could kill the baby, little people and I don't mix." Abby was talking super fast.

"Abby, chill, everything is going to be okay. I'm back, and staying around." Ziva said before she was pulled into Abby's famous death grip.

"Good. Now explain it all cause if not I will freak out and explode and…" Abby went off into Abby land.

"Abs, Abs … Abby!" Ziva yelled, Abby just gave her a sad face, "Can I begin or are you going to keep rambling?"

"Speak!" Abby said.

"I got a letter from Tony, saying stuff, including the story on his daughter. I went over to his house as soon as I read it and went to see her. He had left her to me, when I got there Gibbs had followed me and came in after a little while. I went to check on Sarah, Tony's 'mom', but she was dead, she was murdered. I ran to get Kaylee and McGee was still in the house with me. He went and cleared the rest of the house but then I heard gun shots, I went to go check on McGee and then it all went black." Ziva took a breath, "I woke up in a cell, blahh, blahh, blahh, they tortured me, and then I had made a deal with them saying I could send her back here if I stay forever. I did, hence the letter to Ducky and you. I signed it as Sophie Ranier in case they looked at the letter and I knew you would not forget the undercover mission. I got out and saved Gibbs and Tony. Now we're back here all done and over with, Gibbs just has to settle a couple things between him and Vance."

"What do you mean you saved Tony?" Abby asked. It was like that was the only thing she heard.

"Well…" Ziva was cut off buy a scream.

"TONY!!!!" Abby yelled running over to him giving him what she thought was the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

"Abs, can't…… breathe…… let…… go…. Ziva…… help….." Tony muttered trying to get some air.

'Sorry, it's just, you're alive, you were dead, and now you're alive and alive and breathing and alive." Abby said. She was super shocked.

"Yes Abby, I am alive." Tony said. He wasn't even starring at Abby. He was more focused on Ziva who he could see well in this light. She had a giant bruise over her left eye, cuts all along her arms and her eyes looked like she was crying.

"Omg! I can't believe this!' Abby said. She then punched tony in the arm.

"Ow abs…" Tony said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Abby demanded.

"Well, let's just say you know now and that's all that matters." Tony said.

Abby looked at Ziva and then Tony and she could feel the tension building. She didn't know what to do. She could see how hurt Ziva was, but she could also see something else, something that she had never seen before. Love. Abby now knew Ziva David was in love with Tony, all she had to do was get her to admit it. Thinking of love between two people, it made her think of McGee.

"What happened to McGee?" Abby asked. Ziva had said her was shot.

"He is fine, actually he is upstairs, desk duty, he was shot in the leg." Ziva said, "But don't worry Abby, he isn't going anywhere any time soon!"

"I'm going to go kill him!" Abby said, "How could he not tell me he was shot, the last time I saw him or Ziva or Gibbs was like three days ago, I should have known something was wrong."

"Abby, everything is going to be fine. We're all here, to stay!" Ziva said. If she didn't she knew that she might freak out as well, he father wouldn't like this. He would think it was too dangerous, she would be sent home. She should start packing. She had just lied to Abby, and it didn't feel good. Not like lying to her friends back in Israel or to a man who asked her out on a date and she refused. She felt guilty, knowing that she was leaving and telling everyone it was going to be okay. Stay strong. It's all you got left! If you break, everything will go down, even you!

Abby left the lab leaving Tony and Ziva all alone.

"Ziva?" Tony said breaking the silence.

"Huh." She said. This was not going to end well.

"Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong? I know things are going to change but, I thought we could at least be friends. I knew writing that letter and giving you the DVD was a chance. Even if I came back from this and still had not said anything, I would regret it. I don't regret anything I said in either of those things. They were real. I had to tell you. I couldn't die not. I had to risk it all, even if I fall." Tony said turning away from her. He slowly walked back to the elevator leaving Ziva to wonder in all her twisted thoughts.

**Gibbs and Vance:**

**"**What the Hell?" Gibbs said walking into the director's office.

"Come in, Agent Gibbs." Vance said as he watched Gibbs angrily burst open the door.

"Why the hell was Tony on a suicide mission? What the hell gives you the right to take away my team without telling me? You might not have noticed, but DiNozzo is alive. He has been actually for quite some time while we were planning his dam funeral. He has a daughter, a kid. Someone who depends on him completely and you just ship him off like he is a piece of dirt." Gibbs yelled.

"Glad you came in to talk. Please have a seat!" Vance said calmly.

Gibbs was too distracted to notice the man behind Vance's bookshelves.

"Is that really the way you talk to your director?" The man said coming out of the shadows.

"YOU! What is he doing here?" Gibbs said looking at the man.

"I am here to give you answers. Therefore, if you don't calm the hell down, I think we might some sort of a problem." The man said looking straight into Gibbs' eyes.

"Dam right I have a problem," Gibbs took one step closer to the man, if Vance wasn't there this man would already be dead.

"Agent Gibbs is that how you want to treat me, I am your guest." The man said nastily.

"Yes Eli! That is exactly how I'm gonna treat you!" Gibbs yelled back.

Eli let out a small smile. What came next was uncalled for. Gibbs sucker punched the Director of Mossad in the face.

**A/N: HAHAHAHHAHA YUP GIBBS IS A BAD BOY!!!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSS!!!! PlEaSe rEvIeW**

**Tell me what should happen!!!!**

**More to come...**

**1. Tiva**

**2. Gibbs and Eli**

**3. McAbby**

**4. What's gonna happen to Kaylee?**

**REVIEWWWWWSSS**


	7. Our Dysfunctional Famiy

**a/n: OKAY so I WOULD SAY IM SORRY BUTTT... ITS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!!! JK, i haven't had time to update, i made a musical and have tryouts then practices and stuff like that. ANYWAY!!!! THIS IS Rated _M _for language!!!!!!!! I bleep them out but still!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE!!! REVIEWS!!! its a long one!!!!! sorry for the last cliff hanger... HAHHA IM EVIL BUT YOU LOVE ME! I'm working on a song fic and a chritmas one even though it is late im gonna post it anyway!!! idk when they will come out but you'll know cause ill tell ya!!! THANX!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Previously on True Love Never Dies..**

_Abby planning on killing McGee..._

_I'm going to go kill him!" Abby said, "How could he not tell me he was shot, the last time I saw him or Ziva or Gibbs was like three days ago, I should have known something was wrong."_

_Ziva and Tony..._

_"Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong? I know things are going to change but, I thought we could at least be friends. I knew writing that letter and giving you the DVD was a chance. Even if I came back from this and still had not said anything, I would regret it. I don't regret anything I said in either of those things. They were real. I had to tell you. I couldn't die not. I had to risk it all, even if I fall." Tony said turning away from her. He slowly walked back to the elevator leaving Ziva to wonder in all her twisted thoughts._

_Gibbs and Eli..._

_"Agent Gibbs is that how you want to treat me, I am your guest." The man said nastily._

_"Yes Eli! That is exactly how I'm gonna treat you!" Gibbs yelled back._

_Eli let out a small smile. What came next was uncalled for. Gibbs sucker punched the Director of Mossad in the face._

**Abby and McGee:**

"What the hell McGee?" Abby said walking into the squad room over to McGee's desk.

"What?" McGee said looking at Abby. He was confused.

"You didn't tell me you were SHOT! You could have died and I wouldn't have known it!" Abby said walking closer to him.

"Sorry Abs, I just, I… I didn't want you to worry and get all mad over something that wasn't a big deal. Have you talked to Tony?" McGee said.

"Don't you dare change the subject Timothy McGee!" Abby said starring at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "But since you asked, Yes I have talked to him. What is going on between him and Ziva? They were all, weird down at my lab."

"Abby, Tony has always been weird. I know what you're talking about, when I saw Ziva she was like 'Tony's Alive' then walked off leaving him there. It was weird." McGee said.

"Well, I for sure am hooking them up!" Abby said.

"Abby! What have I told you about meddling in other people's lives? It's not right. I know you have done it before with the undercover mission, and don't forget the time when you hung a mistletoe over your door and tried to get them under only to fail and get Jenny and Gibbs under it?" McGee stated.

"But" Abby started.

"NO BUTS! Abby, let them figure this out on their own. Think about this, He lost everything for her, almost died for her, and then he got everything back. He had already confessed his love for her and knows he could never take any of it back. Tony has finally realized that he can't live without her." McGee said. "And Ziva, She got his daughter, she thought he was dead, gone, not coming home. She was crying. ZIVA was crying. It killed her to hear him say it after she had denied their love for so long. He was gone and she could never have the chance to be with him again. Suddenly he is back and everything is supposed to work out okay? I don't think so Abs, they need time. The really sad thing is that Kaylee is stuck in the middle of this. She is officially Ziva's daughter. Tony signed the papers before he left and Ziva signed them a little after we got there. I don't know how they are gonna get out of that one."

"Wow McGee. Never thought of it that way. That's why I keep you around. I'll make sure your not the first one Gibbs fires." Abby said walking back to her lab.

McGee was confused on the last comment. Fired? Who was getting fired?

**Tony and Ducky and Kaylee:**

"Hey Duck!" Tony said walking into autopsy.

"Tony, my dear boy, I still can't believe you are alive!" Ducky said. He was standing over Kaylee, who was sleeping.

"Neither can I. So I heard Kaylee was down here." Tony said walking up to the doctor's side.

"Yes she is, and she is perfectly healthy. Not a scratch on her." Ducky said.

Tony looked at the baby girl in the car seat. She was his. Nothing in the world could ever break their bond and daughter and father. He picked her up and placed her in his arms. Ducky realized that they should be alone so he slowly slipped out of autopsy.

"Hey Kaylee, I bet you missed your ol' daddy." Tony said to her. He was too busy talking to Kaylee he didn't realized Ziva had walked in.

"Has that Ziva been nice to you? I'm surprised you don't have a knife attached to your hip. I was sure that was the first thing she would teach you."

Tony bent down and kissed the top of her far head.

"I do love her. If only she could see that."

He stared at his daughter for a few more minutes before putting her back in the car seat and taking her upstairs. He still didn't notice Ziva who was sitting in the dark corner that was in front of him.

As soon as she heard the doors close she started to cry. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

**Gibbs and Eli and Vance!!!!! (a/n: finally I know!!!!!!! Da big moment arrives!!!!)**

Eli David losses his balance and falls to the ground. Gibbs stands above him with a few bruised knuckles.

"Gibbs!" Vance screamed running over to the two men helping Eli up.

Gibbs said nothing. He took out his badge and his gun and put them on Vance's desk.

"Now that I am not officially an NCIS agent I would like to say a few words." Gibbs said looking at Eli David. "Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo have been through the most challenging days of their lives. They would both die for each other. One almost did. One risked everything he had, his daughter, his happiness, and his life for her. He went to ask this pitiful excuse of a man for his daughter's hand in marriage. I can say for a fact that it is not your choice if he marries her or not. He is going to do it, it would just be F**king nice to have her father there. There is nothing you can do to keep them apart. I will not let you ruin your daughter's only chance for happiness. I can't imagine what she will think of you when she find out you sent Tony on that mission. You knew that he wouldn't let her die you filthy piece of s**t. You sent him in there to die. When everything was done you thought she would never find out. What you didn't realize was that she has a family. It doesn't include you! You have just been someone who bosses her around and tells her when she can die. That is not a father."

Gibbs was screaming in Eli's face.

"If I could have anything in the world I would have my daughter and my wife back. I would wish just to hold my daughter on last time. You, you send your daughter on suicide missions and force her to have no feelings. You tell her it is normal to kill. It's okay to end another man's life just because he has made you angry. What kind of father put their daughter in that position, kill or be killed?" Gibbs was inched from his face.

"I don't want you coming near either DiNozzo or Ziva. You got that! If I see you near either of them I will shoot you myself, and I will take no mercy."

Gibbs was finally done. He turned around and started to walk away, leaving NCIS behind him. He knew one thing. Wherever he went, they would follow.

Gibbs walked down to the squad room. He sat down at his desk and started to clean. 'Time to pack' he thought.

Abby and McGee walked into the room.

"Gibby!" Abby said, when she saw what he was doing she started to protest. "No! Gibbs! You can't do this! It's not fair! Not again! McGee stop him!"

"Boss? Why?" McGee asked.

"It's time to leave NCIS to rot." Gibbs said. He looked at McGee. Instantly McGee knew what he was up to. He went over to his desk and started to clean up to.

"McGee! What are you doing? What they hell is going on?" Abby said.

At that moment Tony walked in with Kaylee.

"Boss? McGee? What's going on?" Tony asked.

McGee looked at him, then Gibbs. Tony also knew what was going on.

"Hey abs, could you take Kaylee down to the autopsy. She needs her bottle which is in there." Tony asked her.

"NO! Tell me what's going on! Please!" Abby said.

"Abby! Take Kaylee down to autopsy! I will tell you after she is feed." Gibbs yelled. Abby did what she was told.

Once Abby was clear from the bullpen Tony spoke up.

"How long ago?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"It's been about 5 minutes." Gibbs said putting the rest of his stuff in the box that had been waiting under his desk.

Tony smiled and started to clean up the stuff in his desk. _'If only Ziva would get here then we could all leave.' Tony thought_

**ABBY AND ZIVA**_. _

"Ziva?" Abby said looking at the girl sleeping on the cold floor.

"Huh?" Ziva said shooting up from her spot so she was standing.

"Ziva, something is going on. I saw Gibbs cleaning out his desk, then McGee started to and I'm pretty sure Tony is right now. Why are they leaving?" Abby asked her.

"I don't know. I'll go find out." Ziva said walking toward the elevator.

**Vance and Eli: **

"Where is my daughter?" Eli asked Vance furiously.

"I do not know, somewhere in the building but I don't have her exact whereabouts. There are only 5 places I can think of.

1. Our Forensic Lab.

2. Autopsy.

3. Squad Room.

4. Elevator.

5. Men's Bathroom." Vance said.

"The odds are that Gibbs is with her yes?" Eli asked.

"Yes. They are probably talking as we speak." Vance said.

"Damn! Okay, I am terminating her lisaon position. She is to be on the next flight to Israel." Eli said waking toward the door.

"Very well, I'll call her up to let her know." Vance said walking over to the phone and dialing an all too familiar number.

"David" Ziva said into the phone.

"Officer David, I would like you to come up to my office immediately. Please make no stops on your way up, do I make myself clear?" Vance said.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there." Ziva said hanging up the phone.

The elevator doors opened. She walked past the squad room very slowly. Gibbs gave her a look that told her exactly what was about to happen. She walked straight up to Vance's office. She opened the door to find Vance and her father starring at her. She looked back for one second at Gibbs then went in.

"Hello, Director" Ziva said closing the door behind her.

"Officer David, your liason position has been terminated, please collect your things, you will be on the first flight to Israel." Vance said. He stood there for a second waiting for her to fight back, a comment, but got nothing. She stood in front of him with no emotion.

"Officer David, is that clear?" Vance said again.

"Crystal." Ziva said. She was sure she had gotten that English right. "I also want it to be clear that I am resigning from Mossad. Director David, you will find my resignation emailed to you at exactly 1600 hours. Thank you."

She pulled out her badge and her gun and placed them in her father's hands.

"I'm sure you know what to do with these." She said to him.

'I will not accept this outrageous request. You are coming back to Israel and that is final!" Eli yelled.

"I think you will, Director. Now if you please, I have to go write my resignation." She said then walked out. She had a smile on her face as she walked into the bullpen.

"How did things go Officer David?" Gibbs asked her.

"Very well, and it is not officer David anymore, just Ziva is fine." She smiled.

Tony and McGee both looked up at her at the same time. _'She Quit!' Tony thought. _

"Well congratulations, Offi- Ziva." Gibbs said.

Tony got up and went to the Directors office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Vance said.

Tony opened the door, he came face to face with Eli David. Anger built up inside him.

"Nice to see you again, Special Agent DiNozzo." Eli smiled.

"I'm sure it is!" DiNozzo spit through his teeth.

"DiNozzo, you had something to tell me?" Vance cut in, not waiting for a repeat of Gibb's scene.

"Uh, Ya," Tony turned to face Vance. He got out his badge and his gun and put it on Vance's desk. "I quit."

"Well, you are the 3rd person to quit today. Do you have any reason for this action?" Vance said.

"Yes, I was sent on a suicide mission that was not meant for me, American agencies were not informed this ship even had a problem. If they had then I would have saved a lot of lives. The ship would have been shut down, information would have been found. No one would have to be captured, and no one would have to die. So yes, being put on a suicide mission that was not meant to be has made me lose faith in trusting this agency." Tony said.

Vance didn't say anything. Tony took this as his cue to leave. He had to say one thing to Director David first.

"I plan on marring your daughter, maybe. I just wanted you to know that she will finally be happy in her life and you will have nothing to do with it you worthless piece of s**t. So you can go back to Israel and forget you had a daughter, her life is here now, and you're not part of it." Tony spat at him. He walked off.

Eli stood there and tolerated another person doubting him, telling him he was wrong, and telling him he wasn't wanted. He had to, they were not agents so any connection could jeopardize relations with American for Israel. That couldn't happen on his watch, he would deal with his out of control daughter.

As Tony walked out McGee was standing outside the director's office waiting for his turn to quit. When Tony walked out he smiled at McGee giving him thumbs up. McGee knocked on the door,waiting for a response.

"Some in Agent McGee." Vance said.

McGee walked in on cue. "Excuse me but how did you know it was me?"

"Well your whole team has quit within a matter of 10 minutes, so I expected you to come up as well." Vance said.

"Then I guess you know what I came here to do." McGee said handing him his badge and his gun.

"Very well, you have met Director David haven't you?" Vance said pointing to Eli who was sitting in one f Vance's guest chairs.

"I have not had the pleasure." McGee said calmly. He had to hold his anger. He hated Eli ad much as everyone else. He knew he wouldn't win in a fight. _'Just play it cool,' he thought, 'In and out!'_

"Agent McGee, this is Director David from Mossad." Vance said.

"Nice to meet you." McGee choked out.

"Really," Eli said. "The past three people who have come in here have threatened me, and yet you are excited to see me. Something tells me you're lying." Eli said catching McGee off guard.

"Well… Uh… We have a right to be pissed." McGee spit out. "You took them all away, tortured them and then come back here like nothing is wrong, are you crazy. They are gonna be pissed. Ziva is like family to us, especially Gibbs. You mess with her, your messing with him. I don't know why but somehow we are this family full of broken people trying to fit in somewhere. The only place we fit in is here, with our family of misfits. Families help each other, when something goes wrong, they help fix it. Nothing you do will ever break our bond."

McGee was surprised he had said that. He just starred at Eli.

"Our dysfunctional family is all we need …" McGee spat, he went on and on about the finally stormed out of the director's office. He came face to face with Gibbs.

"Who were you talking to?" Gibbs asked.

"Does it matter?" McGee said, "Vance or Director David, they both got the message."

"Good job McGee." Gibbs said turning away walking down to the squad room.

A smile went across Gibb's face as he turned off the tape recorder. This was going to be one heck of a night.

**Squad Room:**

Everyone was quietly sitting in their desks waiting for the day to be over. Kaylee was sitting in Tony's lap. It was 1700. Thirty minutes to go. Abby and Ducky quit about 10 minutes after McGee went in to the director's office. Gibbs walked up to McGee and handed him the tape recorder.

"Hey McGee, Can you still convert this so we can listen to it through the computer?" Gibbs asked him.

"Ya Boss, hold on," McGee said typing away at his computer, "Done!"

"Good, now call up Abby." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, call Ducky up here!"

"On it boss." Tony said picking up the phone to call him up.

About 5 minutes later Abby and Ducky were in the squad room waiting for Gibb's reason to call them up there.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes till we all have to leave. So I have something I want you all to hear. McGee play the tape."

McGee pressed play only to hear his own voice.

"_Our dysfunctional family is all we need. Abby the crazy little sister, everyone loves her, she gives the most amazing hugs, she doesn't care that you don't want a hug, she gives you one anyway." _

Everyone was starring at McGee. Abby was crying.

"_Ducky the grandfather who always has stories to tell, no matter what you do, drinking to a murder, always another story to tell." _

They all listened in silence at the words of their teammate.

"_Me, the geek who get made fun of. The McProbie if you will. Always fixing the computers and making the mistakes that they have all learned to fix." _

Tony laughed at the Probie part. Everyone could tell McGee was saying this out of anger, but to who?

"_Ziva the big sister always got your back no matter how mad you made her. She threatens to kill you with paperclips so that you will shut up, and yet you keep talking because you know she will always listen."_

Ziva smiled because she was playing with a paper clip between her fingers.

"_Tony the jokester brother who hides his feeling so he can be strong for everyone, he plays the pranks on everyone, gets in the most trouble. He is the most annoying of all, but when we thought he was dead, the little thought in all of our brains said, he died saying a quote from a movie, he was being himself till the very end." _

Everyone laughed at the last part. Even though they didn't want to admit it, they all knew it was true.

"_Gibbs, the father figure that we all don't have, the one we need. He keeps us all in check, making sure Tony, I mean, WE don't do anything stupid. He is the one that keeps us from killing each other with his stupid rules. All 24 I think." _

Ziva thought about it for a moment. McGee was telling the truth. He had figured them all out perfectly.

"_Our family is the most dysfunctional family I have ever seen, but I wouldn't give it up for the world. If that means I have to lose my job, and my cool gadgets I get here than I will do it. You can't break us up. No matter what you do, we'll always have each other's backs. You mess with on, you mess with all. " _

The clip ended and everyone was silent except Abby was crying really hard. Listening to McGee say these things were really upsetting her.

"Gibbs, where did you get this?" McGee asked.

"I heard you screaming at Vance. Thought maybe everyone should hear what you had to say." Gibbs said.

"Wait, McSofty said that to Vance!" Tony said.

"Ya DiNozzo. Director David was also there." Gibbs said.

"Nice one McLovin, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Tony smiled.

"Tony! Why is it about you?" Ziva laughed. " He stood up to his director and the director of Mossad and all you can say is that you like what he said about you. Really?"

"Timmy!" Abby screamed running toward him. She jumped on him giving him the biggest hung in history. Gibbs and Ducky had to pry her off of him.

Tony and Ziva laughed at the sight. They looked at each other then she signaled him to the elevator.

"Hey Gibbs, could ya watch Kaylee for a minute." He said already out the squad room and in the elevator.

Ziva ran to catch up with him, she stuck her hand between the closing doors forcing them to bounce off her hand and open. She walked in standing next to Tony. The elevator started to move and Tony flicked the switch.

"So, this is it." Tony said turning to face Ziva.

"Not really, I am Kaylee's legal guardian. I signed the papers before everything happened." Ziva said.

"Oh. Then what are we going to do? So I even get my kid back?" Tony asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Ziva stared at him for awhile, it made him nervous. Finally she took a step closer to him.

"I guess you'll have to live with me." Ziva smiled.

"Really?" Tony said sarcastically. "I don't know if I can and …" Tony started.

Ziva laughed and cut him off by pressing her lips against his. The kiss was slow at first. It sent chills down both their spines. After a little they started to deepen the kiss. It became more passionate. Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck and Tony grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. They had to break the kiss so they could breathe.

"Wow." Tony breathed on her cheek.

"I've been waiting for three years to kiss you." Ziva said.

"Why now?" Tony said.

"It took me 3 times to lose you to realize how I feel about you." Ziva smiled.

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Ziva said pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

The elevator started to move again but they didn't notice until the doors opened and they heard Abby squealing.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!" Abby screamed. She ran over to McGee. "I TOLD YOU!"

"Told me what abs?" McGee asked her.

"That I should meddle, it would have been way faster!"

Ziva and Tony laughed at the happy goth. They walked out of the elevator hand in hand. Something told them everything was going to work out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OMGS I KNOW RIGHT!!!!! MCGEE FINALLY STICKING UP FOR HIMSELF AND THE TEAM !!!!!! **

**THIS IS NOT THE END... I REPEAT... THIS IS NOT THE END... IF YOU WANT IT TO BE THEN YES I CAN BE BUT I DONT INTEND IT TO END HERE!!!!!!...**

**SO EVERYONE LOST THEIR JOBS... WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO? IDK REALLY IDK HELP ME I HAVE SOME IDEAS THAT INCLUDE THE FBI MAYBE...HMM...**

**Tell me what you think!!! I'm want lots of reviews!!!! That is also a reason i might not update so soon, i like feedback, good bad... any suggestions?**

**PRESS THIS REVIEW BUTTON NOW!!!!!!**


	8. True Love Never Dies

**A/N: HAHAH OMG I CANT BELIEVE it finished it !!!!! It is 4:40 in the morning... lets hope it isn't a total reck...HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING.... **

**OKAY MY NEW SONG FIC IS ALOS UP... VERY SAD TIVA STORY ...**

**ENJOY**

**xoxoxoxox**

"DiNozzo, My office NOW!" Gibbs said walking toward the elevator.

"Boss, Um… it's not really your office anymore." Tony said watching Gibbs walk past him.

Gibbs gave Tony his famous stare. Tony decided not to question him and tore his body away from Ziva's.

Tony followed Gibbs into the elevator and waited in silence until Gibbs hit the switch.

"You hurt her DiNozzo and I swear I will kill you with my bare hands."Gibbs said.

"That is if she doesn't kill me first, and I'm not gonna hurt her, I Love Her." Tony told him.

"I know jus –" Gibbs started. He stopped when he heard a gunshot coming from the squad room. He flicked the switch waiting anxiously to see what was going on. When the elevator doors opened Gibbs thought he was going to explode. He saw Ziva and Eli in hand to hand combat. Ziva had her knife drawn and Eli was circling around her. McGee was standing on the side looking for some way to help but they both knew that without a gun he was helpless. Gibbs ran out of the elevator to Ziva's side. Ziva had a bullet wound in her leg. Tony looked around to find Kaylee with Abby and Ducky standing behind the divider to protect them. Tony ran to the gun that was on the floor beside Eli. He did a dive roll and got the gun before Eli could react. Tony was standing beside Eli holding the gun to his head.

"Kill him!" Ziva screamed.

"Tony, don't do anything stupid." Gibbs said starring into Tony's soul.

Tony's mind was racing. Something stupid would be to kill the director of mossad, something that would make everyone happy would be killing the bastard now.

"Tony, think of everything he has done to us. He is a waste of breath, just kill him." Ziva said.

"DINOZZO, DO NOT LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO!" Gibbs yelled. Gibbs knew that Tony would not kill Eli, maybe not intentionally.

Tony started to think of all the outcomes. Some good, some bad, some he would love to happen, some that could tear him apart. Tony did what he thought was right.

"Drop the knife." Tony told him.

Eli dropped the knife. He was under Tony's control.

"Hands over your head." Tony spat through his teeth. Eli put his hands over his head.

Everyone was starring at them. It was like a horror film, the one you try not to look at but end up watching anyway.

"If you move one inch I swear I'll put a bullet right through your skull." Tony whispered in Eli's ear.

"Tony," Eli whispered. Tony didn't flinch. "Do you want to know why I sent you on that mission?"

"I don't care, you tried to send you own daughter on a suicide mission, that means she wouldn't come back DIRECTOR DAVID." Tony whispered so only Eli could hear him.

"I sent you on the mission to see if you would protect my daughter. She deserves someone who would die for her." He whispered so the only Tony could hear.

Tony pushed Eli toward the elevator. He gave Gibbs a look signaling him to get Ziva out of there, get her help. Tony knew what he had to do.

The elevator doors closed. Tony flicked the switch and looked over at Eli who still had his hands over his head.

"You almost killed her!" Tony screamed in his face. "She thought about death. She thought I was dead. I can tell you that when she found out I was dead the first thing that went through her mind was a million different ways to kill herself. Was that what you wanted? Did you want your daughter to die for me? Then send me back only to find her dead. Her being gone, you knew it would kill me. It would hurt even more than the torture you put me through."

"I was doing what was best for my daughter. She deserves someone who is not catholic. She deserves a good Israeli man who practices Judaism." Eli said back.

Tony pointed the gun closer to Eli's skull.

"I'M WHATS BEST FOR HER! ZIVA BEING WITH ANYONE ELSE WOULD BE USELESS. THEY DON'T GET HER LIKE I DO." Tony said. "I CAN'T BE WITH ANYONE ELSE. SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO PUTS UP WILL AL THE BULL SHIT I DISH OUT AND CAN STILL NOT WANT TO KILL ME AT THE END OF THE DAY! OR MAYBE SHE DOES, BUT SHE STILL COMES BACK EVERY MORNING JUST TO THREATEN ME AGAIN, LOOKING FOR A REASON TO YELL AT ME!"

"And that is what she wants, someone to yell at and someone who gives her bullshit all day." Eli said. "I think not!"

"I think so, Eli." Tony said, "And if she didn't, Ziva's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need her pathetic excuse for a father pretending to care!"

Tony flipped the switch. He hit the 'lobby' button. The doors opened.

"GO! The next time I see your face, I would run because they won't be here to hold me back. I don't want you ever making contact with Ziva again! I don't want you within 500 feet of her. If I see that, I will kill you!" Tony said pushing him out of the elevator.

Right before the doors closed Eli whispered something that made Tony smile inside.

"You have my permission." Eli whispered. The doors closed and Tony was on his way back up to the squad room.

**1 Week Later:**

"Good morning Boss, McProbie." Tony said as he walked into the squad room. It had been on hell of a week and today was Friday. They had the weekend, and Tony couldn't wait. He had a surprise dinner planned for Ziva tonight.

"DiNozzo, where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She should be here. I heard her leave at like 5:30." Tony said. He looked at Gibbs then to her desk with none of her stuff on it. Tony thought he heard her leave. They had apartments 5 down from each other and when she leaves she has to pass his door.

"Well she's not here!" Gibbs said getting up and going toward the elevator. "DiNozzo, check the gym. McGee, Abby's lab."

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asked following him toward the elevator.

"Her apartment!" Gibbs said as the doors shut in front of Tony. Tony took the stairs, something he really didn't like to do.

He walked down to the basement, a full 3 flights of stairs down. He opened the gym door, nothing. It was empty. He walked into the gym looking toward the more private rooms. One had a light on. Inside Tony heard music. The song was 'Just Hold Me' by Maria Mena. Tony had never heard this song but he could tell that it was just the beginning. He listened to the lyrics.

_Comfortable as I am  
I need your reassurance  
And comfortable as you are  
You count the days_

Tony heard a small voice. It seemed like it was coming from inside the room. He slowly opened the door. He found Ziva slumped in a corner crying. He walked over to her giving her a weak smile. She looked up into his eyes and smiled in her head. Tony sat down next to her pulling her into his lap.

_But if I wanted silence, I would whisper  
And if I wanted loneliness, I'd choose to go_

_And if I like rejection, I'd audition _

_And if I didn't love you, you would know_

"I'm sorry Tony," Ziva said pulling away from him. She didn't want him to see her like this.

He grabbed her hand before she could pull away completely. She slowly recoiled back into his arms and cried into his chest.

_And why can't you just hold me  
And how come it is so hard  
And do you like to see me broken  
And why do I still care  
still care  
_

Tony gently rocked Ziva back and forth. His hand rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Tony whispered into Ziva's hair.

"Um…" Ziva let out trying to find the right words. "My dad… I mean… Director David… He…. Well…"

"Ziva, what's going on?" Tony finally asked her trying to get something out of her.

"He's dead." Ziva whispered into his chest.

Ziva didn't have to say anything else. They just sat there in each other's arms, listening to the rest of the song.

_You say you see the light now  
At the end of this narrow hall  
I wish it didn't matter  
I wish I didn't give you all_

But if I wanted silence , I would whisper  
And if I wanted loneliness , I'd choose to go

_And if I like rejection, I'd audition _

_And if I didn't love you, You would know_

And why can't you just hold me  
And how come it is so hard  
And do you like to see me broken  
And why do I still care

Poor little misunderstood baby  
No one likes a sad face  
But I can't remember life without him  
I think I did have good days  
I think I did have good days

And why can't you just hold me  
And how come it is so hard  
And do you like to see me broken  
And why do I still care

**Gibbs:**

"Ziva?" Gibbs said walking into her apartment. He let out a small sigh when he saw the image in front of him.

It was Eli David. Spread out on her floor, covered in blood with a note. It read,

_To whom it may concern, _

_Eli David died at 3:23 am on Monday morning. He had broken into Ziva David's apartment while she was still sleeping. He was planning on taking her back to Israel. He thought that he made a bad choice letting her stay in D.C. with Anthony DiNozzo. To confirm your M.E's story, he died to multiple stab wounds to the chest. I am not sorry for what I have done. I was only protecting Ziva. _

_Sophie Ranier_

Gibbs smiled inside knowing that Eli was finally gone and he could truly relax. He also winced at the thought that Ziva had killed her own Father. Gibbs looked at the body, multiple stab wounds, just like in the letter.

He picked up his phone and called Tony.

"Found her." Tony said then hung up the phone.

Gibbs knew Tony didn't want to talk about it in front of her. Somehow, his gut told him that everything was going to be alright.

**Later:**

Gibbs had died in a shooting. It was about 5 years after Director David had died. Abby was very upset. Ziva cried, not really wanting to let go of her only father figure left. Tony had stayed strong for his girls, Kaylee had grown fond of him over the 5 years and she was very upset.

About 3 years later Ducky died another funeral that everyone was dragged to. Nobody wanted to say goodbye to this dear friend.

About 5 years after Gibbs had died. Abby and McGee had got married. Only a year later Tony and Ziva followed.

1 year after marriage, Abby got pregnant and had a little boy named Anthony Jethro McGee, or also known as AJ.

Kaylee grew up. She had her fair share of boyfriends and breakups. No one ever stood in her way. She always spoke her mind. She finally got married to a man named, Mark Johnson. He was nice and he always treated Kaylee right. He even put up with her threats and random movie comments.

**NOW: (the whole story has been a flashback read botton after you finsih if you stil dont get it)**

Tony sits back in his rocking chair. He remembers the good days, bad days, funny days. He looked down at the ring on his finger. It was a symbol of his love for Ziva. How he has missed her. She had died about 3 years ago due to cancer. She wasn't supposed to last that long but she was always a fighter. He promised her he would never forget her. No matter what happened, old age, or death they knew they would be together.

… And that's the way you keep something alive is to never forget it. Plants die, Buildings burn, friends change. Time that has been spent cannot be taken back, every word you said will not mean a thing. When life goes on, and all you have left is that feeling, hold on, cause True Love Never Dies.

**THE END!**

* * *

**I hope you all like it!!! please review!!!!! **

**EXPLAINATION... **

**the whole story has been tony's mind wondering back to some good, bad and funny times... i never gave the story any hint of this happening.. that is why im writing this... If ya dont get it the review and ill try and answer your questions!!!**

**Abby and Tim are still alive by the end of the story where tony is in the rocking chair... they are just not there with him... Ziva died at age 73. This makes Kaylee about 43 ish depending on the years you put themat the beginning of story... Any other questions can be answered like this again just review me... illl be happy to answer...**


End file.
